Reception Dance
by The Prussian Duelist
Summary: Gil's just a little bored and that shy blond in the corner looks rather interesting. PruCan, AU, Human Names.
1. Chapter 1

The albino was just enjoying the show, watching the blond get flustered as the most desperate of the girls batted their eyes at him. The blond looked away from the girls promptly, embarassed and uninterested. It was cute, really. The way he blushed and tried to discourage the girls without actually saying anything.

The albino smirked. The wedding wasn't much fun, really, so Gilbert focused all of his attention on the unknown blond on the other side of the reception pavilion. The blond that was ignored by most of the wedding guests (the desperate women being the only exception outside of Gilbert himself). The blond with the purple eyes and the single rebellious curl.

Gilbert caught the cute blond's eye and gave a cocky wink. The blond blushed- Gilbert was pleased to see that the blush was visibly deeper than the blush the blond had taken on when dealing with the forward, desperate women.

"Bruder, vhat are you doing?"

"Eh?" Gilbert glanced over at his younger- taller- brother, "Nothin', why?"

Ludwig gave him an expression of disbelief, but didn't say anything else, instead choosing to walk away. _Towards that weak little Italian boy, _Gilbert noted with a smirk. He turned his attention back to the blond, finding him talking to a girl. He looked flustered, and the girl looked persistent.

"Time for the Awesome Gilbert to intervene," Gilbert told himself, standing up and making his way over to the yet-unknown blond and the buxom, annoying girl. "Hallo," he said, raising a hand and grinning at the blond. The girl just wasn't important.

"H-hi?" the purple-eyed blond fidgetted uncomfortably.

"We should dance," Gilbert said confidently.

The girl looked annoyedly at Gilbert, "Uh... are you stupid? He's a boy."

"And you're annoying, goodbye," Gilbert said, waving the girl off and turning back to the blond, "So, Birdie? Care to dance with Pure Awesome?" he smirked self-assuredly.

The blond fidgetted, standing up hesitantly, "I-it's Matthew..." he said.

"And I'm the Awesome Gilbert, nice ta meetcha," Gilbert grinned, "Is that a yes, then?"

"I-I guess," the blond looked at his feet self-consciously.

"Awesome!" Gilbert took the blond, Matthew, by the hand and half-dragged the poor boy out of his corner and onto the brightly lit dancefloor.


	2. Chapter 2

Naturally, two guys dancing with each other attracted a bit of attention, but only a bit. Gilbert decided that the homophobes must have been drunk or absent, because no one openly pointed him and Matthew out or made trouble. Either that or people though either he, the Totally Awesome and Ever Impressive Gilbert Beilschmidt, or his companion, the Overly Cute and Adorably Shy Matthew, was a girl. Well. No one could _possibly _mistake his Awesomeness for being female! So maybe Matthew looked like a girl...?

Gilbert almost laughed aloud at the thought. Matthew didn't look like a girl! Sure, he was cute and shy and had what seemed to be a permanent dusting of pink across his cheeks, and sure his hair was soft and smelled like apples, and sure his eyes were a brilliantly light shade of lavender... but he looked nothing like a girl!

"You're cute, Mattie," Gilbert declared, smiling proudly.

Matthew blushed, obviously not used to being lavished with attention, at least not attention from someone who was most certainly not desperate. (And if Gilbert was desperate, then Matthew was a rainbow unicorn.) "Th-thanks..." he murmured, eyes facing downwards.

"We should totally exchange numbers! Then you can call the Awesome me whenever you want and versa vice!" Gilbert's smile was an unwavering beacon of pride and happiness.

"V-vice versa..." Matthew corrected quietly.

"That too," Gilbert nodded. "Come on! _Someone _around here has _got _to have a pen and paper, right?"

"Um..." Matthew found that he didn't actually have a choice as Gilbert half-dragged him from the dance floor and around the room a bit. Gilbert stopped at each table, asking (obnoxiously) for a pen and paper but achieving nothing more then a few frowns from the people he tried to ask. Eventually Gilbert just used the back of one of the Congratz cards on the back table (and one of the provided pens), ripping the card in half and writing his number on one half and handing the pen to Matthew along with the blank half of Congratz card.

Matthew quietly wrote down his number, accepting Gilbert's and wondering what the heck he was getting himself into.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: You may have noticed that this story says "Complete"... yet I update it sometimes. There's a reason for that: To me, this sroty IS complete, and I only add on to it if I feel like extending the end. This chapter, like both the previous ones, _can _be considered the end/last chapter, however, more chapters may come after this. confusing, yes, but I felt like explaining XD

xXxXx

The reception dance had gone late into the night, it was only supposed to last until eleven- officially- but it wasn't till about two in the morning that everyone left. Gilbert and his brother Ludwig were two of the last people out of the door, Ludwig half-dragging the self-proclaimed Prussian out by the collar.

Gilbert was saying "Oh! Just one more dance, West! Just one more!" even though the dancefloor was silent and empty. The fact that it was two in the mornign probably had something to do with Gilbert's idiocy, but it certainly didn't explain the albino's sudden, boundless energy

The Beilschmidts got home without any incidents, Gilbert having fallen asleep almost before he had sat down in the car. Ludwig had rolled his eyes at that. This was supposed to be his _older _brother?

When they arrived at their house, Ludwig awoke Gilbert and ordered him inside, like the responsible young man that he was. Gilbert, grumbling and groggy, obeyed, undressing and collapsing on his bed, not to wake until twelve thirty the next day, and he awoke to his cell phone piping off a clip of a Rammstein song.

Gilbert groped for the offending object that had so rudely brought him out of his slumber and flipped it open to see a number he didn't immediately recognize. But, after a few more seconds, it clicked. "Birdie!" he answered the phone, grinning widely and fighting back a yawn. Matthew had left around ten, so the little blond had _probably _gotten a proper night's sleep.

"_H-hello, Gilbert_," Mattie replied shyly.

He had really called!


End file.
